Tekton
Tekton is one of the bosses encountered in the Chambers of Xeric. He was the artisan that created the chambers. History Based on his journal, Tekton was one of the few that was still loyal to Xeric after the majority of Great Kourend usurped him. He built many grand buildings to worship Xeric, though it is unknown if they are still around. He also believes he had a family and children, though it is unknown if any are still living to this day. He also oversaw the creation of the chambers under Mount Quidamortem, in addition to creating a new temple. Xeric was pleased that Tekton gave him the ability to use cave magic, but was disappointed when everyone else began using it, especially the "nasty high priest". Xeric ordered him to destroy the temple, which he did, but only slightly in the event that Xeric changed his mind. Tekton tried to teach Xeric how to use the magic without the aid of the temple, but failed to. Xeric later took him into the caves and gave him immortality by putting his mind in a new, indestructible body, enchanting his anvil and teaching him now to repair his new body. While he gained a large amount of strength, Tekton eventually noted that he was unable to manipulate the crystals in the cave, but dismissed it as he believed that Xeric wanted his strength, not his intelligence. Tekton remains near his anvil, improving himself so that he can serve his master again when he returns. Strategy Tekton is seen working with his magnetic anvil. As soon as someone gets near him, he will notice them and begin the fight. All players should use Protect from Melee when fighting Tekton, unless they are confident they can avoid his attacks. Protection prayers do not block all damage, but they mitigate it. He cannot be attacked when he is at his anvil. As stated in his journal, Tekton is immune to Ranged and Magic damage. As a result, Tekton will have to be killed with Melee only. Although inaccurate, the Vulnerability spell can still be cast to lower his Defence by 10%. He has very high DefenceDefensive Stats - Twitter, so using a crush weapon or Verac's set is recommended against him. The elder maul is particularly useful against him due to its high accuracy. When he is moving, Tekton will apply rapid stomp damage to players under him. The pillars of smoke around his chamber can lightly damage players if they are on them. Tekton will emit two different auras beneath him: orange, which is his non-enraged stance; and red, which is his enraged stance. Tekton's overall Defence is lower when he has a orange aura. He is enraged for approximately 15 seconds when returning from the anvil to attack players (except at the start of the fight) after which he reverts to his regular stance. The special attacks of dragon warhammer or Bandos godsword are very useful to lower Tekton's high defence as well, as they both have unique effects against Tekton: *If the dragon warhammer's special misses against Tekton, it will still drain 5% of his current Defence level. *If the Bandos godsword's special misses against Tekton, it will lower his Defence by 10 levels. Upon entering, players should all stand on the same space and lure him as far away from his anvil as possible. After being alerted to the team's presence, Tekton will move towards one player. He will stop when he reaches that player and starts attacking them. Players should then attack and run in a counter-clockwise motion around him, attacking at each turning corner. If Tekton attacks and no players are within melee range of him, he will return to the anvil. Otherwise, he will continue attacking for a prolonged duration before returning back to the anvil. When Tekton returns to the anvil, he heals himself slightly and regenerates some of his lost Defence, and targets each player in the room with two sparks, dealing moderate damage within a 3x3 area. The flying sparks aim at where players are currently standing, so it is best to spread out and dodge the sparks by moving away from where you were standing. When he leaves the anvil, the targeted player should not move, or he will return to the anvil and heal again. An alternative strategy is to step outside of his melee range between when he starts an attack and when it lands, and stepping back in his melee range to attack. When correctly timed, Tekton will continue attacking instead of retreating to his anvil. Players get a chance to attack every three ticks, so the elder maul or godswords are useful due to their six-tick attack speed. Due to Tekton being the first room in Challenge Mode raids, it is an ideal place to practice as the boss mechanics can be unforgiving to small mistakes. Drops 100% |} Other |} Changes |} Trivia *Tekton is the only mid-raid boss that can drop a reward not exclusive to Chambers of Xeric. References Category:Monsters with no combat level Category:Bosses